Crimson Blood
by TillEvermore
Summary: Tea watched Yugi walk away, knowing he was a vampire. Just when she thinks she is forgetting about Yugi, he returns, but with a blood lust that is stronger than love, and darker than it. A power so strong, it may tear her apart. Tea x Yugi Tea x Seto
1. End

Tea looked down at her reflection in the water. It looked like her, but it wasn't her. The reflection was so simple, but she herself was not. She was complex. She hadn't noticed that Yugi had walked up to her, because a reflection was something that he didn't possess. Yugi had grown over the years, in height he was equal to Tea. His face was more like Yami's face had been, they were almost exactly identical, just not their personalities. She was twenty now, and so was he. Yugi, just like her, was complex, to be more specific he was intricate. Just like their relationship. It didn't help that Yugi was a vampire, and she wasn't.

Yugi sat down next to her. He delicately placed an arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She knew he was listening to her heart beat, it was something he did often. "I'm leaving," he whispered in her ear.

She let out a gasp.

"I have to go to Paris to take care of some business, I don't know when I'll be back." He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye."

Tea watched him go. She fought the urge to run up to him and beg him to take her. But he wasn't going to Paris for fun. He was going for blood. Every four years the Blood Rituals took place, and Yugi was determined to become one of the inner members of the Crimson Blood. The group of almighty vampires that ruled over the legions of vampires. If she went to Paris with him, there was no guarantee she was coming back a human.

Eventually, Tea headed home. She knew nothing was going to be the same and that Yugi would not be coming back to her. She entered the elevator of her apartment building and hit the button to the top floor.

First a single tear trailed down her cheek, but eventually she found herself crying non stop. She hit the stop button on the elevator. She felt stupid. She had expected him to leave. She didn't know why she was so upset... She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She whipped away the remnants of her tears.

"Yugi I love you," she whispered gently to herself, knowing he couldn't hear her. She hoped he knew.

The elevator stopped and she walked to her apartment. Slowly she began to put the key in the lock.

"Tea Gardner, it has been a while," came a deep voice.

"Hello, Kaiba." She turned her head to him. He was leaning against the wall in the hallway. She was sure he hadn't been there before. But he definately looked good.

"I have a proposition for you..."


	2. Truth

"What kind of proposition?" She asked. The great Seto Kaiba was making her an offer.

"I want you to tell me where Yugi is. That way I won't have to torture and kill you."

She laughed. "What kind of proposition is that?"

"The type of proposition I make." Kaiba seemed to suddenly grow more serious. "Yugi is in danger, and if you love him, which I know you do, you will tell me where he is going."

"He said he was going to Paris."

Kaiba smirked. "So he didn't trust you enough to tell you the truth... interesting."

"He trusts me."

"Then why did he lie about where he was going? The Crimson Blood do not meet in Paris. They meet in places that are sacred to the vampires. But Yugi didn't trust you enough to tell him."

"Why don't you know? Aren't you a vampire?"

"Yes, but to even be considered to join the Crimson Blood, you have to murder a person. I've never murdered anyone."

"Neither has Yugi."

"Are you sure?" Kaiba watched her expression and smirked. "By the look on your face I can tell you're not." Kaiba felt pity for the girl. He was used to the girl who gave friendship speeches, not the one who looked on the virge of tears. "I'll do you one favor. If you come with me, I will tell you everything you want to know, even the things you don't. I'll tell you things Yugi would never tell you. I'll tell you and show you what it means to be a vampire."

Tea thought about it for a second.

"Tell me."

"Let's go for a ride."

----Midnight----

Tea followed Kaiba as he walked along the city streets. It was cold and she could breath in the air. Kaiba on the other hand didn't seem to be breathing at all. He was on a mission, and he was determined. She felt a chill go up her spin. She was being watched. She turned her head around. A lone figure stood on the opposite side of the street. She turned back around.

Kaiba was gone.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Fear over her took her and her legs wouldn't let her move. The figure from across the street headed in her direction. She tried to seem calm and unfazed by the man's prescence. As he got closer, Tea could tell he was something different, something abnormal.

He reached her. he grinned devilishly. "What is a young lady like you doing out on the streets all alone? Did your man leave you behind?"

She didn't answer.

"No bother, I'll talk good care of you." His grin widened. His fangs glistened in the moonlight. He seemed to almost growl as he lunged for her. She quickly turned and ran, but he was faster. In a second he had caught up to her and had his arm tightly around her waist. "You shouldn't have done that." He hissed.

"Move," came a harsh voice. Suddenly the man was thrown to the ground and Seto Kaiba was standing beside her. "Back up." He yelled at her. She slowly backed up as the began to stand. Kaiba grabbed the man by the throat and bit him the neck, the man screamed and Kaiba punched him the stomach repeatedly. He kicked the man on the ground and let out a growl of his own. "You belong to me. Leave!" The man nodded and ran.

"What did you do to him?" Tea asked in disbelief. Kaiba was cold, but when he was near other vampires he was something else.

"When I bit him I stabbed him as well. It was too quick for your eyes to see. The blade was tainted with something that I came up with long ago. It only works on Vampires and if you get it into their blood stream they become your puppets. Only strong Vampires can fight such a force."

She nodded. "I know Vampires can walk in sunlight in a human state and at night become predators, I know some become addicted to feasting on other humans. I know all this."

"I bet you didn't know that if a human sleeps with a Vampire they form a bond with them. One that is undeniable, one that will link them for as long as they both live." Kaiba smirked as he read her expression. "You didn't know that."

"I never slept with Yugi."

"But if you had the opportunity you would."

"Seto."

The two turned around. Mokuba was standing on the corner, a limosine parked behind him. "We have trouble."

Kaiba nodded. "Get in the car, both of you."


	3. Death

Tea didn't understand why Kaiba had brought her along, but she didn't mind asking. "Why am I here?"

Mokuba looked at her. "Well, the Crimson Blood has sent associates to Domino City, either to kill you, or to kill Kaiba."

"Or to kill both of us," Kaiba finished. Tea couldn't hide her suprise. Why was the Crimson Blood after her? She tried to remain calm, but then she remembered everything. Yugi's goodbye, his lie, the vampire who attacked her, and now, the thought that someone wanted her dead. A tear trailed down her cheek. "Save your tears, they're too important." Kaiba whispered. She didn't understand his words, but the look on Kaiba's face was solemn.

"Its been about three hours since Yugi left, right?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes," Tea said sadly.

"That means wherever the Crimson Blood meets, is close. Yugi obviously is now a member of the Crimson Blood, or they wouldn't want you dead." Kaiba stated. "The leader Gabriel has the ability to look into a person's heart. If he saw you in Yugi's, he'd want you dead. Your death would make Yugi ruthless, a true murderer. He wants me dead, because he saw how powerful I am, and that powerful of an enemy cannot be allowed. If I wanted to join the Crimson Blood, it would be one thing, but I don't. Murdering innocent people is not something I want to be a part of. You can stay at the manor with us. If you stay alone they'll kill you."

-----

The mansion was huge and the inside was magnificent. The living room lavishly decorated. The sofas were a light baige, they were plush and comfortable. A tan oriental rug was on the floor. It was intricate in design, different patterns were weaved throughout, finally they met in the center of the rug. There were antique vases worth of fortune, that only Kaiba would actually put plants in. Most would put them on display. But Kaiba could afford a few million dollars worth of vases. Tea felt like a tourist as she looked at all of the things.

"Impressed?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, you're interior decorator should be commended."

Kaiba smirked. "You can have the last room on the second floor, east wing. Mary, show her to her room."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," one of the maids said. Mary was short and slender with blonde hair and brown eyes. There was something odd about her. Tea followed Mary up the stairs. She led her down the hall. At the end of the hall were two grand doors. But that wasn't the room she led her to, it was the room last on the left side. She opened the door and Tea entered her room, casting a fleeting glance at the two doors. Her room was elegant. The bed was a king with white satin sheets, and an abundance of pillows. The curtain were white as well. The furniture was white with gold decor on it. The room was beautiful. "Do you need anything?"

She turned to Mary. "Are you a vampire?"

Mary smiled. "Yes. Is there anything you need?"

"A big bowl of water and Baby's Breath."

"Baby's Breath, which most people recognize as the white plant found in bouquets. That is what you want?"

"Yes, but if there are any human maids, they should bring it. Trust me."

Mary nodded and left. About a half hour later a maid brought the plant and the bowl of water. When the maid had left Tea placed some of the Baby's Breath on the ledge of the window. The rest she mixed in with the water. She placed the bowl beside her bed and climbed under the sheets. The window was almost as tall as her in height. It opened outwards and Tea was afraid that someone would come in through the window. She closed her eyes, and slowly the events of the day faded away, and she fell asleep.

But unfortunately, she was right.

----

In the middle of the night, her window slowly opened, making a low creak. She opened her eyes gently and watched as a vampire gracefully stood in the window. His long white hair hung limply around her face, and he was dressed in a tuxedo of all things. Slowly he began to waver and he fell to the floor. Tea crept out of bed and grabbed the bowl of water. The vampire looked at her angerly as she approached.

"What have you done? I will bathe in your blood when I am through with you," the vampire hissed.

"My boyfriend was a vampire. One day he bought me a bouquet, but he reacted violently to the Baby's Breath, just as you are now. I don't want or need to feel anymore pain, but something tells me that the Crimson Blood will never stop." She poured the water on his head, and he let out a terrible scream.

He pushed himself up. "This pain...it feels like my mind is being burned alive...It must be the aroma of that plant. Luckily, I am a masochist, I love pain." He smiled devilishly, but a look of near insanity was plastered onto his face. "My darling, I want you so much more now. When your blood touches my lips, I will be whole again. I will make you mine. No. You belong to me, Balox." He laughed manically. "I'll reach your inner core and devour you." He stood up slowly, but he was too weak. He fell backwards, and right out the window. Tea rushed to the edge of the window. Somehow he had gathered enough strength to run. He was gone. There was no trace outside that he had ever even been there. She closed the window and locked it.

Her door swung open. Kaiba looked over at her. "You're still alive? I'm suprised. At least ten vampires broke in." He looked at the mess she made. "Baby's Breath? I may have underestimated you."

She smiled. "I guess someone should clean this mess up."

"I'll have the maids do it. It's about time for breakfast."

"I have a question. Who is the vampire Balox?"

Kaiba stopped in his tracks. "He has been called the Death Incarnate. He is one of the most blood thirsty vampires known. No one can stop him."

"He was the one who broke in," Tea whispered. "He said he wanted to bathe in my blood."

Kaiba turned to her. "I definately underestimated you."


	4. Tears

"'Save your tears, they're too important.' What does that mean?" Tea asked Kaiba as he sat at the opposite end of the table. "You said it when we were in the limo."

"Vampires don't cry," Kaiba said as he stood. "You shouldn't cry either. Why would you cry over a person who lied to you, betrayed you, and let vampires come to kill you? Crying is a useless action and a waste of energy."

Tea considered his words. "I cry because I can. I cry because I love him."

Kaiba scoffed. "If I love a woman as much as he claimed he does, I wouldn't leave her, especially not for the Crimson Blood."

"How would you know? Have you ever loved anyone, but yourself?"

He didn't answer, he simply looked at her with his ice cold eyes.

"You talk about love as if it is so easy, but you have never even experience it yourself." Tea shook her head.

"If love is so good, why do you cry at night?"

It was her turn to be silent.

"That's what I thought," Kaiba smirked. "Come on, we're leaving."

"To where?"

"I'm taking you to a hotel, it'll be safer if we're separate."

"Why? Are you afraid I might beat up more vampires than you if I stay here?"

"What are you going to do to them? Tell them one of your friendship speeches?" He laughed.

"Hey! My friendship speeches are not that bad."

"You're right, they were worst."

----

Kaiba checked her room thoroughly. "You'll be fine, there's nothing out of place. If there is a problem, call." She nodded. "They most likely won't come back this soon after the last attack." He quietly left without another word.

Tea lay down on the bed in silence. Slowly she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Before three a.m. there was a bang on the balcony. Tea slowly rose, and turned her head in the direction of the glass doors that lead to the balcony. The room was completely dark and she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She was twenty floors up, she was sure that there was no way a vampire could get that high up. But she still advanced to the door.

The glass doors shatter and two men rushed in. Tea ran for the door and swung it open. Another man was standing outside the door, she didn't have time to look at him because he grabbed her and threw her outside into the hall. She landed with a hard smack against the ground. She looked up at the man who was dressed in a black trench coat. All she could hear were the three men fighting, and even those sounds faded away as she slipped into unconciousness.


	5. Life

I just wanted to give a few details on vampires in my story. Because different people describe them differently.

Vampires are so far weak against baby's breath, are highly agile and strong, and they also are able to live in sunlight, when in it they transform into a human like state, at night they become full fledged vampires.

It is also important to know that vampires may also be killed by decapitation and by the destruction of their heart.And finally, vampires form eternal bonds when they sleep with someone who happens to be human.

* * *

A loud pounding resonated within Tea's head. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a wave of sunlight. She let out a groan as she slowly sat up. She was in Kaiba's mansion. She could tell by the expensive taste of the decor. Kaiba entered the room from a door off to the side, dressed in nothing but a towel. 

"You're awake. I was just taking a shower."

"Yeah..." Tea quickly covered her eyes. "What happened last night?"

"The vampires attacked, luckily, I decided to wait to make sure you would be okay. Apparently, I can't let you out of my sight."

Tea uncovered her eyes. "Thanks for the help. You really are a nice person Kaiba."

He laughed. "Trust me, I'm not." He threw his towel to the ground and began getting dressed, Tea covered her eyes again.

"Could you try to be modest?" Tea asked. "Do you usually walk around naked with guests in the room."

"I'm dressed now."

Tea slowly uncovered her eyes. He was indeed dressed. Kaiba looked at her and laughed. "You're face is red." There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Mary, one of the servants, entered.

"Sir, there is a man at the door. It claims that he knows you. He claims his visit is unannounced and understands if you do not have the time."

"No," Kaiba said. "I'll meet him." He turned to Tea. "Feel free to eat, shower, whatever fills your desires."

Tea nodded and slowly climbed out of bed. Her headache was becoming bareable. She headed downstairs to the kitchen. Mokuba was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of bacon in front of him.

"Hey, Mokuba."

"Hey," Mokuba said. "How are you doing? When Kaiba brought you home you were still hurt."

"I'm fine now." She smiled. "So, you like bacon?"

"Not really, it is the only thing the maids know how to cook."

Tea laughed. "I'll make you something to eat." She opened the refridgerator. "Friendship speeches aren't the only things i'm good at." She pulled out a carton of milk. "Hold on, let me see if Kaiba wants anything." She walked into the living room and stopped. Standing in the doorway was the last person she expected to see.

Yugi.

"Tea," Yugi said as he looked past Kaiba. His voice was different, it was much more silky and seductive. It didn't even sound as if he was the same person. It was at that point that Tea realized, the Yugi she loved was long gone. The Yugi standing before her, was not the Yugi she fell in love with, he was something else entirely.


	6. Seduction

Her eyes saw Yugi, but her mind told her differently. She took a step back. His smile wasn't the same either. It was smug, confident, it was as if he thought he ruled the world.

Kaiba stood emotionlessly by the door. "What do you want? The Crimson Blood aren't welcome in my mansion."

Yugi laughed. "I'm just here to see Tea. She is my girlfriend after all."

It was Kaiba's turn to laugh. "Yugi, you amuse me. Now get out."

"Not without her."

"Leave, Tea doesn't want you."

"Let's let her decide," Yugi didn't hide his cockiness. "Tea, come."

"I'm not your dog," she spat out at him. All she wanted to do was put him through all the hurt he put her through, but she knew that doing that, would make her just as bad as him.

He outstretched his hand to her and looked deep into her eyes. His voice was seductive as he spoke, "Tea come to me."

Her mind said 'no', but her body did something entirely different. She was walking towards him and she couldn't control herself. Kaiba grabbed her and pulled her aside. "No!" she cried out in her mind, but her body had a mind of its own as she reached out a hand for him. Kaiba held onto her tightly as her body struggled to be free. " Tea," Kaiba whispered into her ear. She felt her body relax, and her body was hers once again. Yugi's smug look never vanished as Kaiba turned his hatred towards Yugi.

"Get out now!" He demanded to Yugi.

Yugi shrugged. "I'll be back, you can't keep her from me. I won't let you. She belongs to me. " He turned and left. Outside a long black limo awaited him. The door opened and a woman dressed in a crimson dress climbed out. Her brown hair was down to her waist and her eyes were a dark brown. She was elegant but the look on her face was monstrous as she stared at Tea. Yugi walked past the woman and got into the limo, after giving one last look to Tea, the woman got in as well.

Tea felt a chill go up her spine. Kaiba turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"What did he do to me?" She asked.

"Vampires are seductive creatures," was all Kaiba said. He closed the door with a bang and stormed by her.

Tea was terrified, because for a split second before Yugi had ever tried to control her, she had wanted to go with him.

* * *


	7. Aftermath

Mokuba watched Tea as she flipped over the cheese omelets and with her other hand poured the pancake batter. She pulled the muffins out of the oven and then grabbed the orange juice. Five minutes later, she had prepared for Mokuba a breakfast feast. He looked down at the pancakes, waffles, omelets, muffins, sausages, and croissants, and then he looked back at Tea. "What happened?" He questioned. "I knew you were going to cook, but this is a feast, not a breakfast for one or even three. You have at least twenty of each item on the table, what's wrong?" When Tea didn't answer, he shrugged and started playing with his food. "Is it because Yugi came?" She still didn't answer him. "At least you're putting your anger and hurt into cooking, and not killing."

"He isn't who he was. Maybe he never was." She placed her head in her hands and remained silent. Kaiba stormed into the kitchen and picked up the plate of pancakes, pouring syrup on them. "Do vampires even eat?"

"Yes," Kaiba said. "We don't need to, and it doesn't necessarily digest, more as it disintegrates, but that doesn't matter, because you're changing the subject. Follow me." His chair scraped against the ground as he stood up. Tea followed behind him reluctantly as he led the way.

Tea realized where they were going when he walked down the hallway with the twin doors. It was the room she had noticed the first day she had entered the mansion. He took a key out of his pocket and put it into the lock. There was a click and then a voice said, "Voice recognition."

"Seto Kaiba."

There was a second click and Kaiba opened the door. Tea followed him inside and let out a gasp as she looked at row after row of freezers, each filled with blood.

"There are others ways of attaining blood," Kaiba stated. "To get inducted into the Crimson Blood a vampire has to drink a human dry of their blood. That is only the first step." Tea leaned against the wall for support. "Second, they have to murder another vampire. The third and final task is to have sex with a human, and kill him or her in cold blood."

Tea felt her knees go weak. Everything around her was crashing down. She began to slink to the floor but Kaiba grabbed her around her waist and held her up. "Just let me go," she begged. She could barely see Kaiba through the waterfall of tears that she was crying. She felt them running down her cheeks.

"What did I tell you?" Kaiba asked gently. "You're tears are too important for you to waste. Especially, on Yugi." He slowly picked her up in his arms and carried her into his room. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Tea whispered. "I'm so weak."

Kaiba laughed. "Weak? I doubt that." He placed her on the bed gently and let her go reluctantly. "I have this thing to go to tonight. I have to make sure everything is in order." He began to head to the door and stopped. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Tea said in complete surprise. Kaiba nodded and left. Tea wiped away her tears. This was going to be the last time she ever cried over Yugi. He wasn't worth her tears.


	8. Return

Becoming a vampire requires two things; it requires a person to be drained of their blood, and for a vampire to inject the victim with special venom, of sorts, into the victim. This begins to change the body of the victim while they are in their deathlike state, and to make them rise again as a vampire, a whole different species from humans entirely.

* * *

Tea reluctantly returned to her own apartment. As the elevator slowly made its ascent, Tea prayed that there were no unwelcome guests waiting for her. The elevator stopped and she quietly walked down the hall to her room number. She gingerly put the key into the lock and turned it.

"Snap out of it Tea," she thought to herself. She opened the door and walked in. Her apartment had been ransacked. Everything had been thrown around and searched. She remembered when she had first got her apartment; she had made Yugi paint the walls with her a beautiful shade of blue. Not the color of the wall seemed dull and not beautiful. She picked up a broken vase on the ground. Yugi had given it to her on her 19th birthday along with a dozen roses. She threw the vase against the wall and watched it shatter to pieces. The one thing she did find was a picture of the old gang: Tristan, Joey, Yugi and her. She picked it off the ground and held it close as she climbed over the leftover mess of what was her life. She walked into her room.

The beige walls were untouched, the burgundy sheets on her bed were unbothered, and her burgundy curtains were still the same. They hadn't touched her room at all. She wished she had, this was the first place Yugi and she had slept together before he had become a vampire. She hadn't told Kaiba that.

She remembered that night. It had started off so innocently until the members of the Crimson Blood showed up and placed a powerful curse on the duel that Yugi and Kaiba were having. Whoever won would become a vampire. They tied.

Yugi never talked to Kaiba again, until the day he showed up on Kaiba's doorstep asking for Tea. Yugi and Kaiba had been the only people to be turned without having to be drunk dry of their blood. The curse, placed on the duel, was one so complicated it took centuries to perform and the Crimson Blood had decided that Kaiba, a billionaire and owner of Kaiba corp, and Yugi, savior of the world and now millionaire from the acclaim he received from winning tournaments everywhere, were the perfect inductees into the Crimson Blood. The only problem was that Kaiba wanted nothing to do with them.

Tea pushed her closet door open and pulled out a slinky long red dress. It would be perfect for a formal event; she pulled out a gold dress as well and turned to leave. Standing in the hall was Yugi.


	9. Desire

Nightfall, I'm with you, I was going to add this to the last chapter, but you read it before I could, so this officially chapter 9 now

* * *

Vampire essence, the lure of the vampire.

* * *

He looked gorgeous standing there, but Tea wasn't going to let him see her. Her eyes landed on the window. She wouldn't make it. He could probably already smell her; she couldn't have him catch her. She refused to attend Kaiba's event as a vampire, that is, if Yugi turned her into one. Her eyes landed on the vase on her nightstand, she hadn't been home, so the flowers wilted, but in the bouquet was baby's breath. Hopefully, it would still work. She quietly made her way across the room and grabbed the baby's breath. Each step she took was quiet as she made her way back to the doorway. Yugi wasn't anywhere in sight. She walked to the other side of the room, and quietly opened the sliding glass doors. It made a low creaking noise. He would have heard it. She quickly pushed the glass door open and climbed out onto the balcony. She began climbing down to the next balcony, she had done it before when the elevator was out of commission and a group of drunken guys was blocking the stairway. 

She swung onto the balcony below and opened the door. It was an empty apartment, under construction. She rushed down the hallway and ran for the door, but it swung open before she could reach it.

"I remember when you had told me how you had to climb down the balcony to go meet me at the park, and how you wished the maintenance staff would fix the elevator," Yugi said as he closed the door behind him. "Its a good thing I listened."

Tea took a step back.

"Don't be afraid of me Tea," he said gently. "Kaiba turned you against me, because he knew how deeply I was in love with you. He was jealous and couldn't stand seeing me have a better life than him. He was mad because he didn't have what we have." Yugi outstretched his hand to her. "Come to me Tea." His voice was seductive and she could barely fight him. Her body was working against her.

"If that was true," Tea whispered, "you wouldn't have to use vampire essence to make me come to you."

Yugi stiffened. "Tea, you belong to me." He walked over to her and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist; he pulled her to him and planted his lips firmly on hers. His kiss was intoxicating, she felt herself being pulled into him, she wanted to him to devour her in kisses. He moved in closer and pushed his body against hers, she let out a gasp as his other hand went up her thigh. She moved her hand and she remembered the baby's breath. She quickly raised it between them and he began to cough violently. He pulled away and Tea ran.

"Tea!"

* * *

Tea knocked on Kaiba's door. 

"Come in."

She opened the door slowly, and closed it behind her. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap. "I can't do it," she whispered as she climbed onto the bed and lay beside him. "How do I fight someone so seductive? I loved Yugi, but he isn't the person I loved, I know that, but he looks just like him and..." Tea held back her tears, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry over him again. She turned her head to Kaiba. "Why did you help me?" He didn't answer, instead he continued typing. "Whatever the reason, thank you."

Kaiba put his laptop down and pulled Tea to him. He planted his lips firmly against hers and she didn't resist. What she felt when he kissed her was different than the kiss she had had with Yugi. This was completely different; it was intoxicating in another way. She wanted him to kiss her, but not because of the vampire essence, she couldn't even sense it. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She held onto him as he hand began to travel up the small of her back.

There was a knock on the door.

Kaiba pulled away reluctantly. "What is it?" He asked.

"The event is in less than an hour, I was checking to make sure you were ready," Mokuba called from the other side of the door.

Kaiba turned to Tea. "We have to get ready." She nodded and he planted another kiss on her. "Do you want to know why I helped you at first?" She simply looked at him. "It was because, when I first was turned into a vampire, I felt alone and weak. I vowed never to let myself succumb to that again, and when I saw you, it reminded me of how weak and alone I had felt, and I thought that no one should have to go through that. The difference now is that, I didn't have anyone, not even Mokuba, I never told him. You at least do. We should get ready." He outstretched his hand to her and she took it. He helped her off the bed. "Do you have anything to wear?"

She nodded. "I went home and got a few things."

"You went home?" Kaiba asked. "What if Yugi had been waiting for you?"

"He was. But I'm okay now." She smiled and left.


	10. Introduction

Tea put on the gold dress she had picked out, it fit every curve of her body and came just below her knees. She put her hair in a bun and let loose curls hang down. She added a hint of gold shimmer to her cheeks. She waited for Kaiba, and when he finally entered the living room dressed in a white tux. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

"What?" She asked

He smirked. "I hope none of the guys there try to flirt with you, because tonight, you're my date." He led her to the car and opened the door for her. He slid in next to her and closed the door. "Driver, you can go," Kaiba said. The driver nodded and he rolled up a black window that divided them from him. Kaiba turned to Tea and in a second they were making out. His hand rested firmly her thigh and her hand were wrapped tightly around his neck as he placed kisses on her chest. He suddenly stopped and pushed her away.

"Sometimes I forget I am a vampire and that you are human," was all that he said.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

When the car had finally pulled up to the building Kaiba climbed out of the car. He waited for her to follow and led her into the building. It was a grande four star hotel, it was supposed to be top of line and she could tell by the elegance of the hotel. He led her to the ball room. He opened the door and she starred in awe at the room. Everything was white. Everyone was dressed in white, but her.

"Kaiba, you never said that this was an all white party."

Kaiba smirked, "its whatever kind of party I say it is, I'm the host." She laughed and followed him to the dance floor where the rest of the guests were. They all seemed like the stuck up business types, but each of them was on the dance floor having fun. He spun her around and caught her in his arms. "You are a good dancer."

"It was what I used to want to do," she said as she spun him instead.

"Every guy in the room has his eyes on you," Kaiba whispered into her ear.

There was a loud bang as the door swung open.

"Is that Duke?" Tea asked as Duke Devlin entered the room dressed in a white suit as well. He walked up to Kaiba and whispered something into his ear.

Kaiba cursed and turned to Tea. "I need you to leave," he nodded to Duke. "Get them out of here."

Duke ran up to the stage. "Everyone please exit at the exit on your right immediatly, it seems that there was a problem in the kitchen, please return to your rooms for the time being. This is not a drill. Move!"

"What's going on?"

"Tea," Kaiba turned to her. "Leave."

"No, stay, I want to devour you," came a hysterical voice. It was Balox. Insanity had never looked so terrifying. "My darling, I want you so much. I've been dreaming of you. I've long for your blood to drench my body in. Your blood will make me whole."

"Shut up!" Kaiba yelled.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Balox laughed. "I will devour you my golden angel." He twisted his head sideways and admired her.

"She belongs to Yugi," came a cold voice. A woman dressed in a long black gown stood in the door way. Her long brown hair hung down her back and her dark brown eyes never left Tea. "Balox, take your leave."

"Mara," Kaiba began, "its been awhile since we last talked." Tea finally recognized the woman, she was the woman who was with Yugi the day he came by the Kaiba mansion. "Still trying to stage a rebellion?"

Mara laughed loudly. "Trying? I've already done it. I have stolen the Crimson Blood's best fighters. I have Balox, Death Incarnate, and I have Yugi, the Black Death. Plus, my other many followers as well. Gabriel has no allies left. He hasn't been in charge for years. The whole scheme to get Yugi and you turned into vampires was my idea in the first place. I told him how you were both billionaires and how you most importantly, was in charge of Kaiba Corp. I business that could easily be used to our advantage. He turned the two of you and now I have Yugi on my side."

"What did you promise Yugi? Tea?"

Mara shrugged. "Yes, and he will get Tea, then he will lose her, because I promised Balox he can have her. I can't have my best allie attached to human garbage, and Balox has been lusting after this one anyway. At least he will get a good meal."

"Over my dead body," Kaiba said coldly. He was in a fighting stance. Tea had never seen him so angry.

"You keep forgetting, you are as good as dead anyway," Mara laughed. "Goodbye, darlings. Sorry to crash the party." She walked to the door and gave Tea one last look before leaving with Balox trailing behind her.

"Duke," Kaiba said. "I want you to make sure that everyone is okay. Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Duke said. "This was my investment banquet as well."

Kaiba nodded and looked at Tea. "I'll get you home." He began to walk away, but Tea didn't follow him. He turned to her. "What is it?"

"There is nothing special about me. Why do they all want me dead?"

"Because, Tea, there is something special about you," Kaiba said. "Maybe it has to do with the effect you have on people. Obviously, you have left a huge one on Balox."

Tea shook her head. "He wants to eat me," she sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Kaiba smirked. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Anywhere is better than here."


	11. Marked

Kaiba walked Tea to her room and closed the door behind them. Tea immediately began to take off the dress. Kaiba turned away and Tea smiled to herself. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her. She gently kissed him and their kiss became more passionate. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the bed. He placed her down gently and she pulled him down with her.

* * *

Yugi watched Mara enter his room, her essence was intoxicating, but he was used to it by now. Slowly her appearence began to morph, it was her special ability. 

"This is what you want isn't it?" She asked as she took on Tea's appearence. Yugi gave out a primal like growl and picked her up. He placed her on the bed, and he began tearing at her dress. Mara laughed. "Every desire you have, I will make it come true. Everything you want to do, we will do. Anything you'd want her to do, I'll do."

* * *

Tea awoke in the arms of Kaiba. He looked handsome, she couldn't help, but notice. She felt a burning sensation and looked at her arm. An intricate vine was trailing around her wrist like a bracelet. She rushed to the mirror and looked at her image. The vine trailed all the way around her in an intricate pattern, it was beautiful. Interwoven between the vines were flowers and their fallen petals. 

"It is a bond that is formed when a vampire sleeps with a human, a mark is made," Kaiba said. "I should have stopped last night. I'm sorry."

Tea smiled. "No, I like it. Its beautiful."

"It'll last for as long as you live," Kaiba stated. In a second he had gotten off the bed and was standing beside her. "A bond has formed between us, the effects are unknown."

Tea turned to Kaiba. "I've never been afraid of the unknown."

Kaiba nodded. "Just don't let Mokuba see it, he knows what it means. One of the maids told him about it."

Tea laughed. "Okay."

The doorbell rang in the distance. Kaiba let out a sigh and began to put his clothes on. Tea threw on an old long sleeved shirt and pair of jeans and followed him downstairs. Yugi was standing in the doorway. His visits no longer suprised her. She quickly grabbed a bunch of baby's breath out of a bouquet.

Kaiba laughed. "You have Mara's scent on you, did you two have fun last night?"

Yugi starred at him and turned his attention to Tea. "I want you Tea, but it seems likes Kaiba is interfering. I want you to give me a chance to explain, everything. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me and I love you."

"That's not good enough, especially when you are full of lies. The person I loved, died the day that you became obsessed with the Crimson Blood."

"Is it because I murdered a few people? So what? Everyone dies."

"Even me," Tea whispered.

Yugi laughed. "I'm through with this. Be prepared, because you are mine." He looked Kaiba up and down. "You're pathetic, they should never have made you a vampire. You can't even properly use the strength of the vampire. That is why I am the Black Death, it is because I'm everything you aren't."

"I'd like to keep it that way, the last thing I would want to be is pathetic."

Yugi growled, and left. Kaiba punched the wall, leaving a hole behind. "He needs to give it up."

Mokuba shrugged. "But he won't, you'll just have to figure out a way to outsmart him. Hey, Tea, can you make breakfast today?"

"Sure," Tea smiled. Mokuba head to the kitchen. She turned to Kaiba. "Mokuba is right, outsmart him. Remember, you're not the only one who doesn't want to deal with him. Neither does Gabriel. Maybe you can figure out a way to stop him, without killing him."

Kaiba didn't answer.

"You could tell that he was with Mara, but was he able to tell that you were with me last night?" she asked

"The baby's breath that you grabbed would prevent him from telling. If he saw the mark you have around your wrist, that would be a dead give away."

She placed it back into the bouquet. "What are you we going to do now?"

"I'll be back," Kaiba said. "It is about time that I had a little discussion with Gabriel.


	12. Vines

It's been over a month. Sorry, summer is such a busy time for me. Parties, birthdays, shopping, etc. DRAMA. Dramamy life

* * *

Darkness had never been so unsettling. 

Tea looked through the large windows. Nighttime had come and a few doors down Mokuba was fast asleep. She wished she could say the same thing, but the mark on her arm had been growing and the vines were spreading over her body. They branched out in different directions in an complex pattern. What made it worst was that Kaiba had never returned. Every noise kept her on edge and she hoped she'd never feel this nervous ever again. As she looked out of her window and in to the darkness that nighttime produced, she ran her hand over the mark on her arm.

She made her way back to the bed and climbed under the satin sheets. There was a barely audible creek as something moved. Tea looked towards the window. The door to the window had opened and a slight breezed had begun to pass through the room.

A hand tightened around her neck and she felt a tongue against her neck.

"You taste delicious," Balox whispered as he tightented his grip on her. He bit roughly into her neck and she let out a scream. "Scream for me," whispered against her neck as he went in for second. Blood was draining from her body and she couldn't do anything about. He licked the two perfect puncture marks with his tongue and growled as he through her to the ground and jumped on top of her. He tore at her clothes as she struggled against him.

"Help," she screamed.

He placed his hand over mouth as he licked her chest and then bit into her arm. He dug his nails into her skin and smothered her screams before they could form. He grabbed tightly onto her wrist and screamed. He sprang up backed away.

"What is this?"

Tea didn't know what Balox was talking about, but she took the opportunity to crawl away and put as much distance between him and her as possible. His eyes never left her wrist.

"Bastard," he hissed. "You belong to me. Your blood so sweet, your flesh so tender, you're body so tempting." He laughed maniacally as he crept closer to her. "He can mark you, but he can't have you."

For the first time, Tea's eyes were drawn to the mark that had formed when she and Kaiba had been together. The vines, originally black, were glowing red. Balox lunged for her and she dove out of the way and to the door. She felt Balox grab her around the waist, but he immediately screamed and let go. She swung the doors open and ran down the hall. The door to Mokuba's room opened as he looked out into the hall.

"In here Tea," Mokuba urged. She ran into this room and locked the behind her. "Are you alright?"

"We need to barracade the doors and windows," she began. The was a shatter as Balox burst through the bedroom windows.

"You can run..." Balox whispered.

Tea looked around the room and grabbed a decorative oriental sword off the wall. Balox spun her around and she closed her eyes and swung. There was a loud thump. Tea opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the head on the floor, separate from Balox's body. She dropped the sword and ran over to Mokuba.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mokuba's eyes landed on the vines. "You and Seto..." He shook his head. "Do you think they'll send others."

"No, I think he was acting alone. We should be fine."

Mokuba nodded. "For now."


	13. Arrival

I am in love with this chapter, which is why I'm putting it up so fast. This chapter is what it is all about...Don't skip a word. Find out who _**she**_ is next chapter :)

* * *

In his dreams she was his. It was her pressed against him. Her by his side. Her who slept in his bed. That was the way it was supposed to be.

He smashed the glass between his fingers sending shards flying out in different directions. The room was dark and painted the color crimson with decor to match. In front of him sat a feast that he could taste, but would distentegrate before ever reaching his stomach. On his hand was the blood he had been drinking, but it was old. He longed for fresh blood, the kind of blood that comes unwillingly and with a fight. Tea could provide that for him. But her blood was sweeter, more rich, because her blood was filled love and hope, and desire. His desire for her made her blood even more tempting. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last without it. Mara could take on Tea's appearence but in a moment of lust she became Tea, but besides that, she wasn't. She was some girl who longed for power, power she would never have, but he on the other hand was determined. The power he wanted, would be his. He would have it all. This was not going to end happily for Seto Kaiba. He licked the blood off of his hands as the solid stone door opened and Mara entered dressed in a long black dress. Her dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She crept towards Yugi as if she were walking on a higher plateau than what he was on. A strap fell down. "Let's play," she commanded.

He watched her features morph, her special talent for being an older more powerful vampire. Yugi was tired of getting second best, tired of getting a copycat, he wanted the real thing.

"I want what belongs to me," he growled.

"Tea?" Mara asked. "She has been killed."

"What?"

"Yes, it seems Balox ran off in pursuit of the girl, he has problem drained her dry by now."

Yugi's fist crashed down on the table. "No, she is mine to drink, she is mine to kill, she is mine to turn. Balox has no right."

"Balox is dead," came a cold voice. Both turned to the dark figure luming in the shadows. As the figure stepped into the light Yugi backed down. "You will have your girl. It seems that my partnership with you Mara is no longer useful. Tea is still running lose, Balox your subordinate is dead, and Kaiba, as we speak is making a deal with Gabriel. How am I supposed to run Domino if Kaiba is alive?"

"Duke, please..." Mara began.

"Kill him. You have one week. I'm tired of playing 'friends' with him. If I wanted my hands dirty I would have sawed his neck off, that is your job Mara, get it down. You can the Crimson Blood, I want Kaiba Corp," Duke snapped.

"Fine. A deal is a deal, and I am a woman of my word," she said.

"You better be, or I'll send you straight to the abyss," Duke growled as he left the room as quietly as he had entered.

Mara turned to Yugi. "You will have Tea, but tonight you will have me and then I will tell you what we will do to finish off the competition."

He nodded as he bit into her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure. She would enjoy Yugi. For the rest of eternity.

* * *

_**She**_ made her way to the limo car. It had been years since she last saw Tea, and the fact that Seto Kaiba would call her for help was disturbing. She got into the limo and it pulled off. On pure instinct she ran her fingers along the vines that climbed up her arms, given to her by the same person who had made her a vampire. Of course, after that she had fled from Domino, but the remnants of what was done were still etched into her skin. Even true love couldn't make the vines fade. Only death. 

Kaiba had called her and told her that Tea needed her help and she was on the first flight out. She had kept in touch through emails and the phone calls, but she hadn't seen Tea, this would be the first time in a long time. She sat quietly in her cream colored dress. If Tea could face her past head on, so could **_she._**

Even if it got her killed.


	14. Eternity

Tea didn't feel safe leaving Mokuba's room until light had begun to seep in through the remnants of what had once been a window. She and Mokuba had crept downstairs only to discover that Kaiba still had noy returned and that the rest of the house was left untouched by Balox and the rest of the Crimson Blood.

She began making Mokuba breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Tea made her way to the door, opening it slowly and than surprise took over completely and she wrapped the visitor in her arms tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Tea, it's okay," Serenity soothed. "I'm here now, it'll be okay."

She led Serenity into the living room. "Serenity, why are you here? This is a complete surprise." She looked over her best friends appearence. She was dressed in a cream colored dress that was flirty with a long white jacket over it that cover her upper torso. "I'm so glad you're here." She gave her friend another hug.

"I'm so happy to see you too. I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner." She sat down beside Tea on the couch. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," Tea admitted as she showed off the long tatooed vines that were creeping up her arm.

"Did Yugi do this?" Serenity asked in a whisper as she ran her fingers over the vines.

"Kaiba's handy work. And I don't regret it."

Serenity smiled. "I'm happy that you have found love Tea, real love. Did you see his mark?"

"His mark?"

"Yeah not just you are supposed to get a mark, so if he. You should see where his is. It grows with your love." Serenity smiled whistfully. "You finally found true love."

"Like the love you and Tristan have?"

"Yes, maybe." A warm smile crept across Serenity's face as she thought of Tristan. Just the thought of him made her glow. "We should go shopping and buy you a new outfit or two. Maybe three."

Tea laughed. "That would be great. Its just that I want to be here when Seto gets back."

"Seto? You must really like him to be calling him Seto."

For the first time, Tea realized that she was right. She stood up. "Let's go shopping." Seto wouldn't want her to wait around for him and she needed her life back. "We'll hit all the expensive stores, and we'll buy four outfits."

"We'll bring Mokuba with us," Serenity smiled. "That way it'll give us legitamate reason to be in the toy section of the stores."

Tea laughed. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Their bodies mashed together and she left out of scream of pure rapture. She leaned against him gasping for air. He finally stood up and let her fall to the ground. She laughed coldly. "It gets better everytime." 

"For you, but not for me," Duke said bitterly as he began to put his shirt back on.

"Does it have to do with this?" Mara asked as she traced her finger along the black vines that trailed up his leg into his most secret of regions. "I pleasure you, but when the person with this mark is with you, it becomes ten times better. Correct?"

"Correct. Only when a vampire and human share love can this vine be burned into the flesh, few know that. But that love can easily fade, the vines never do." He began to button his shirt but she grabbed his hands lightly.

"Why would she leave a man like you?" Mara said as she ran her eyes up and down his body.

"Don't you have a job that you are supposed to be doing?"

"Like this?" She asked as she got down on her knees.

* * *

Yugi smell the wretched scent that belonged to Duke Devlin from the other side of the building. While Mara was busy he was going to find Tea and teach her what passion truly was. He left the building just as the sun had begun to set. When he was through with Tea, she would be his forever, eternity was something that Kaiba wouldn't be able to have. 


	15. The Last Kiss

Hey, can you check out my poll and give me some feedback? D thanx.

This is the chapter that all of you have been waiting for. The chapter that you have been hypothesing about and questioning. Enjoy

* * *

When Tea and Serenity finally returned home with Mokuba it was dark outside. She showed Serenity to a guest room and waited until Mokuba had gone to bed before calling Kaiba's cell. There was no answer. 

"Tea."

The words whispered against her and the familiarity of them caused a chill to crawl up her spine. She headed downstairs towards the source of the word. It was just on word, but the meaning behind it meant everything. The meaning was the reason that they had wound up in the situation in the first place. She never thought that one word could cause the type of reaction that she had had. It was mixture of hate, fear, and finality. This was it. This was when it would end. She could feel it. Whatever was said now would change everything. She entered the living room. He was sitting calmly on the couch with one leg crossed over the other without a care in the word, or so it seemed. The look on his face was nonchalant, like the fact that any second Kaiba could show up to kill him didn't even faze him. It didn't surprise her. She sat in the matching seat across from him and said nothing. He came to her, so he could talk first, she'd talk last and she'd finish it.

"I think you know why I'm here," he began.

"No," she said as she shook her head. "If you were Yugi, I'd know why you're here. But you're not are you?"

A suprised expression spread over his face.

"You are Yami." She laughed bitterly. "I mean, I should have saw it sooner. But I was too wrapped up in 'love'. Everyday since you became a vampire you became more and more like him until the day you went to the Crimson Blood and finally became him. But I'm not even sure you realize how corrupted you've become. The love Yugi had for me and the love you, Yami, had for me melded together and became corrupted, twisted, and dark. I finally understand it all."

"Do you?" Yami growled under his breath. "I disagree. I'm willing to spend eternity with your. You'll be happy. I don't care if i have to force you. You'll love me. You'll see. Would Yugi do that?"

"No. He wouldn't. That's the point." She shook her head. "You're even more demented than I imagined."

His gaze landed on her arm. "He's marked you." The hatred in his voice was no longer concealed. His nonchalant demeanor was no more. "It doesn't matter. You belong to me."

"I belong to no one, you bastard." She stood up. "If you want to turn me, go ahead. But you will never be in my heart. Because Kaiba has filled the void you have left behind, and then some." She moved the hair away from her neck. If you want me, here is your chance. Go for it, but don't expect me to give in, don't expect me to want it, and don't expect your blood to ever touch my lips. Ever."

Yami stood. "You will be mine."

"She's not yours to own," came a cold voice from behind.

Tea hadn't noticed Kaiba standing in the doorway. He was beyond furious. "Either you get out of here, or I kill you now. If you leave i'll let you live long enough for me to plan a more appropriate death that won't stain the floor."

"I'm not leaving," Yugi said. His eyes never left Tea. "Not without her. She's mine."

* * *

Serenity kept her jacket wrapped around herself tightly as she made her way up the dark alley and into the hidden corridor as if she had done it every day of her life. She remembered everything as if it was yesterday. As soon as she had the door opened a dozen vampires sprang into action, but almost as quickly as they had sprung at her they stopped and backed away as if she was a plague. 

Duke's precense was unmistakeable. He entered, his eyes never leaving hers. "Leave," he growled to his vampire guards. When the two were alone he finally asked, "What brings you back here after so many years?"

"A friend. She doesn't even know that she has finally given me the chance to do what I need to do." She held out her arm to show the vines that had spread up and down the length of her arm. They had begun to turn a dark crimson. "I've come back to stop the person who did this to me." She gave him a bitter smile. One that meant goodbye. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure why, maybe its because I really do love you. Even after all the evil, all the horrible things you've done, I still love you. You bastard. I can't deny it." She raised her arm to show him the vines. "This prooves that. But I have to stop you. I have to. For Tea, for my family, all of my friends, and lastily for myself. This will be the last time that we talk like this. Tomorrow will end it all."

"If that is what you want." He took a step closer and she did the same.

"It is."

"Name the place." He whispered the words across her cheek and let his lips graze hers.

"The docks. Midnight."

"Midnight." He kissed her gently. "The last kiss."

"I know." She turned without another word. The next time they met they would no longer be scorned lovers, but enemies.


	16. The Night Was Theirs

"_Love me."_

_She stood atop the balcony with her brown hair blowing in the wind. It whipped around her face and hid the tears. The moon's light made her look dangerously beautiful even with her torn clothes, her face bloody and battered, her eyes full of sorrow instead of happiness. She outstretched her hand to him. "Forever," she whispered._

_She gave him one last weak smile as she breathed her last breath. Her body became limp and fell over the balcony into the dark waters below. Without hesitation he leaped after her ,over the edge, into the icy waters below._

* * *

Present

Yami stood. "I'm not leaving," he repeated.

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm not asking you to leave," Kaiba smirked. "I'm telling you."

"Has that ever stopped me before?"

In a swift movement Kaiba rushed toward Yami, smashing his fist against Yami's face. Yami was sent flying over the couch, but just as quickly as he was hit, he had recovered. Yami let out a primal growl and lunged forward, but Kaiba met him in mid air and both fell to the ground with a loud thump. Kaiba latched onto Yami's arm and threw him high into the air, yet Yami gracefully turned and landed on his feet. They were too equally matched in strength.

"This needs to end," Yami whispered.

"I couldn't agree more," Tea interrupted. Kaiba stepped toward Yami again. "Seto stop." She held onto his arm gently. "Yami, get out of here."

With a low squeak the door opened. Duke Devlin stepped in. "Now is not the time Yugi," Duke stated. He turned his attention to Tea and Kaiba. "Tomorrow at midnight we will meet at the dock and we will settle this. You and Yugi will battle for her. Whoever lives will have her."

"You seem mistaken. That man next to you is not Yugi. He is Yami," Tea whispered.

"I don't care who he is. Yami and Kaiba, you two will finish this in a fight to the death. The one living can have the girl."

"Excuse me? I'm not a prize to be won over. You seem to be forgetting that. I refuse to be with Yami whether he wins or loses, and he is not going to win. No one is going to win. All that is going to come from this duel is more blood and suffering."

Duke ignored her. "Twelve. Be there." He led Yami to the doorway. "Good luck Seto. I mean that."

"I don't believe in luck," Kaiba stated. "I believe in skill."

Duke nodded.

Yami took one last look at Tea. "I'll fight for you. You and I will be together. Here is your opportunity. Come with me Tea. "

"Wait," Tea yelled before Yami could leave. Kaiba stiffened and Yami smirked with satisfaction.

"I knew you'd come to me."

She shook her head. "To be in the Crimson Blood you have to murder a human, slay a vampire, then you must sleep with a human and kill them. Who were the three that you murdered?"

Duke's eyes narrowed. "We're leaving."

"Answer the question," Kaiba hissed as his eyes locked with Yami's.

"A little girl was the first, then this vampire in Domino," Yami began. A demented smile formed at his lips when as he dreamed of the past. "The third person was a woman by the name of Hailey. She tasted so sweet. Maybe you should try it sometime Kaiba."

"Goodbye Yami, when I see you I will make sure to stop you in the memory of those three people you killed." Tea kept her face stern as she said this. Yami and Duke left finally, while Kaiba stormed upstairs, leaving Tea alone once again.

She didn't want anyone to die. That was the one thing she was sure of. Even though she knew that Duke, Seto, and Yami all were vampires, she didn't consider them dead and she wanted to keep it that way.

She slowly walked up the stairs to Serenity's room. She knocked lightly, but there was no answer. When she went to knock again the door opened and she found Serenity sitting on top her bed in silence with tears rolling down her face. Tea closed the door behind her and rushed to her friend's side.

"I'm sorry Tea," Serenity whispered as she shook her head. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"Told me what?"

"I should have told you that I was a vampire."

Tea's world suddenly stopped as she looked at her friend. Serenity seemed broken and Tea felt like kicking herself for not noticing before. "Don't be sorry Serenity. I'm sorry for not realizing how much you were hurting. I've been so wrapped up with the Crimson Blood that I couldn't even tell."

"Don't be sorry. That's exactly what I wanted. I wanted everyone to think that I was just an average every day girl, not a vampire who was turned by a murdering killer for the Crimson Blood."

"Duke."

Serenity nodded. She was still wearing the cream colored dress with the white jacket from before, but as she took the jacket off, Tea could finally see the dark crimson veins that were running along her back and arms. Serenity had hidden them well. Tea sat down on the bed beside her friend and hugged her.

"Tea, this all needs to end, and tomorrow it will. I went to Duke and told him that it all needs to be finished. I'm hoping for the best Tea. I am, but in my heart I know that someone is going to die tomorrow and it may not be Yami."

"I know." Tea held onto Serenity closely. "I've realized that. No one knows what tomorrow will bring, which is why we have to live for today. Call him Serenity. Call Tristan and tell him you love him."

"I will, if you promise to go to Kaiba. Go to him, and love him."

"I promise."

Serenity smiled meekly. Her tear drops glistened as they rolled down her cheek. She let go of Tea. "Go to him."

And she did.

When she entered Kaiba's room, the lights were off and the light of the moon ran across his bedroom floor. The balcony door was open and he stood alone. Tea silently walked, though she knew that he could sense her prescence, to Kaiba. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stayed close. He breathing was steady as he drew her clsoer to him.

"Seto, for tonight, I want you to be with me."

He looked down at her and kissed on the forehead, then he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. If it was to be their last night together, they would etch it into their memories for a lifetime. The night was theirs.


	17. The End is Near

This was the hardest chapter to right and it isn't even the last. I'm so sorry if you don't like how this chapter goes, but someone dies.

* * *

Tea awoke midday and cursed to herself. She had slept half the day away when she only had until midnight to be with Kaiba and Serenity. She quickly climbed out of bed and turned the doorknob, but for some reason it wouldn't move. She yanked hard on the door, but it didn't even budge. She looked around the room, until she noticed the note laying on the night stand. She picked it up in her hands.

_"Tea, I can not let you go tonight. If you go I will worry about you too much. I need to be able to focus all of my attention on Yami. I knew that if you came, you would make me promise to not kill him, and that is a promise that I can not make. I have to protect everything that is in my heart and my heart is you. I've sealed the doors and windows, I left you a change of clothes and a glass vile. In the vile is something called Vampire Kiss it is what i used on the vampire that first night that I took you out. Use it in a huge dose and it can kill a vampire. It is missing an ingredient, but when the time comes for you to use it, you will know what the ingredient is. I hope you'll never have to use it. Good bye, Tea, I will love you forever. -Kaiba"_

She put down the letter and picked up the clear glass vile that held a dark crimson liquid within it. She wondered what the missing ingredient was. She changed into the yellow sun dress that Kaiba had left for her. She looked around the room for someway of escape. She had to be there at midnight. She couldn't let Kaiba go alone, not if Mara and Yami were going to be there. She grabbed the phone off the counter and dialed quickly.

"Hello?"

"Serenity, it's Tea. I'm sorry to call you, but I need your help and I know that you'll understand."

* * *

Midnight came sooner than Kaiba expected. He stood next to the railing that stopped pedestrians from falling into the waters below. Yami showed up on time followed by Mara who was enjoying the entertainment. 

From within his trench, Kaiba withdrew a black dagger. Mara let out a hiss. "Where did you get that?"

Kaiba smirked. "Gabriel gave me a little gift when I stopped by to visit. He said it would kill a vampire instantaneously, no decapitation or head wound required. I should test it on you first Mara."

Mara looked from the blade to Kaiba, then back to the blade. "Good bye Yami," she whispered as she took a step away. "This is your battle, not mine." With those words she ran off in the opposite direction.

Yami took a step forward. "This is it Kaiba. One of us will die here."

* * *

Serenity led Tea to an abandoned warehouse on the dock. It hadn't taken long for Serenity to help Tea out of the room. Serenity knew better than anyone else why Tea had to be there. For Tea, the fight between Yami and Kaiba, was her fight. Inside the warehouse, Duke was waiting for Serenity. "Thank you Tea. I wanted a chance to say goodbye," Serenity stated as she turned to her friend. 

"Goodbye?"

"There is something that I haven't told you." As Serenity said this, Tea braced herself. "No matter which of us wins the fight, Duke or I, do not come back. Our love did this to us and I don't want you to come back for me Tea. Kaiba needs you. I need you to live Tea. If I die, I need you to live on, and to love Kaiba the way Duke and I weren't able to love each other. Duke and I have come to understand that neither of us is going to may make it out alive. Tristan knows this and he knows that I won't be coming back."

"Serenity, please don't do this."

"I have to Tea, you of all people must understand this."

Serenity stepped into the doorway. "Good bye Tea, please don't die." She closed the door and locked it, leaving Tea alone to face her destiny. A tear drop ran down her face, it glistened in the moonlight and it suddenly came to her.

She stood there for a few moments busy, until she heard a voice come from behind.

"Well if it isn't Tea," Mara hissed as she came upon Tea. "I was just leaving, but now that I see that the guest of honor has arrived, I may just have to treat myself." She laughed. "Time for you to die." Mara launched herself at Tea, knocking her to the ground. "Time for dinner," Mara hissed as she opened her mouth wide. Tea withdrew the vile from her pocket and poured the liquid into Mara's mouth.

"Eat this."

Mara hissed. She reached for her throat in a desperate attempt to stop the liquid from going down, but it was far too late. She let out a horrified scream as her body turned rigid and pale. She collapsed to the ground, motionless. Tea leaned over the corpse. Mara's eyes had turned to a lifeless gray that matched the color of her skin. Only a little of the liquid still remained. Kaiba had been right, she had found out what the ingredient was.

It was tears.

She stood over the body. She hadn't wanted it to end like this. She hadn't wanted any of this. Serenity's screams split through the air. Tea desperately went in search of another way in. Serenity had made sure the she wouldn't be able to get through the front door, but in the back of the warehouse was an emergency exit. Tea rushed to it. When she finally entered the warehouse Serenity was lying on the ground in a bloody heap. Duke was nowhere in sight. Tea rushed to her friends side. She lifted Serenity up.

"Serenity?"

Serenity gave her a grim look. "Tea? Why are you here? It was hard enough to say goodbye the last time. Why did you come back? I don't want you to see me like this." Serenity's eyes widened as she looked past Tea she quickly _placed something_ in Tea's hand. Tea turned around to see Duke who had almost no scratches on him.

"Tea, don't make me kill you," Duke stated coldly. "I've decided that Serenity is coming with me, the deal we made is no longer...valid. She'll come with me and we'll be together for eternity, like it was supposed to be.

"Why?!" Tea yelled. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you let her be happy? Why!"

"Because I love her."

"This is not love. This is obsession. You have to let her go. Let her go!"

Duke laughed. "Why would I do that?"

Tea looked down at Serenity. Blood was splattered across her face. "Serenity, you'll be alright. I won't let him take you even if I have to die where I sit."

"No," Serenity whispered. "Go Tea, run."

"You should listen to her Tea," Duke stated. "While you were out, I told her that if she didn't come with me I'd kill you. Being the great friend Serenity is, she accepted."

"Kill me?" Tea hissed. "You bastard. You set this whole scenario up just so that you could have Serenity again."

"You are smart." He took a step forward. "You better be on your way. Serenity has made her choice."

"No." Tea laid Serenity back on the ground and stood. "I won't leave." She held the vial tightly within her hand, and the object Serenity had given her, in the other.

"Your mistake." Duke lunged forward and Tea splashed the vial of Vampire Kiss onto Duke. He took a few steps back and gagged. "Do you really think that is enough to kill me?" He looked down at the place where the liquid had hit, then he looked back at Tea, but it was too late. The blade had already been plunged straight into his heart. He let out a shriek as he frantically tried to pull the blade out of his chest. He crumpled to the ground lifeless.

Tea ran back to her friend's side. "Serenity, thank you for giving me the blade. Serenity?" She looked at her friend's lifeless body. "Serenity."

There was no response.

She lift Serenity up. "Serenity!" Almost invisible in all the blood was shard of glass that had been lodged into Serenity's heart. A tear drop slowly began to run down Tea's cheek. She wiped it away and stood.

It was time that it all ended.


	18. The Sacrifice

Dark clouds filled the sky and cast a shadow over the docks. Rain poured, smacking against each surface. Tea didn't mind this because it washed away the remnants of any fear she had. Serenity's blood coated her dress and her skin. Her hair was drenched and matted, her now stained sundress was beginning to cling to every curve of her body. It almost seemed appropriate that it was going to end under such grim conditions. She made her way across the docks until she saw two figures engaged in battle.

She made her way over to them silently, neither even knew she was there. She was a fallen angel that had unintentionally caused castastrophe.

Kaiba and Yami dueled each others, each were bloody and bruised, each bared their fangs in a primal fury. A few feet away lie a sword on the ground as dark as night. Tea picked the sword up without hesitation. They fought ontop a landing that was almost like a balcony. Only a small barrier protected against the long fall below.

The moon's light was just beginning to creep through the cracks in the clouds as she made her way across the balcony, until finally she shouted, "Enough!"

The men stopped in mid fight. "Why are you here?" Kaiba asked angrily. His eyes immediately went to Yami.

"I'm here to end this," Tea said through her tears. She held the blade between her hands. "Seto I love you. Forever." She held the blade closer to her body.

"I love you too, forever."

She turned to Yami. "Good be Yami. I hope this will bring you the peace you finally deserve." She raised the blade. It ripped through flesh and she let out a scream as she stumbled backwards. The blade stuck out of her chest and she held it close. Kaiba watched in horror. Tea looked at Yami in pity. "All of this is because you said you would ..." she winced. "Love me."

She stood atop the balcony with her brown hair blowing in the wind. It whipped around her face and hid the tears. The moon's light made her look dangerously beautiful even with her torn clothes, her face bloody and battered, her eyes full of sorrow instead of happiness. She outstretched her hand to Kaiba. "Forever," she promised.

She gave Kaiba one last weak smile as she breathed her last breath. Her body became limp and fell over the balcony into the dark waters below. Without hesitation Kaiba leapt after her, over the edge, into the icy waters below.

He never found her in the waters.

When Kaiba finally returned, Yami was gone.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat alone in his room. Her scent still lingered there. He had managed to clean up the remnant of Serenity, Duke, and Mara's body. But the thing he wanted to accomplish most, he had. 

His search party had managed to find her lifeless body as it washed up on shore. He looked at the woman he loved, the woman he would always love, as the crew placed her body in a bag. They had shipped her off to the morgue with the blade still in her stomach where she had made the final wound.

At first he had been furious that she would take her life,but he realized that it was the most unselfish of things she could have done. Yami and he would have torn each other apart until they both were dead and she prevented that, just like she had intended to do. She saved them both, even when the odds were against her.

"I can see your pain."

Kaiba turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Standing in his doorway was a man as tall as he with long billowing black hair wearing a long black trench. The man's eyes were the color of sapphires.

"Can you?" Kaiba asked the man sarcastically.

"Yes. I owe you thanks. You managed to kill Duke and Mara."

"That was Tea."

The man laughed. "Of course it was, she was quite the valkyrie."

"Are you still talking?" Kaiba turned to the man. "What do you want Gabriel?"

"I just wanted to know what you did with my blade."

"It is lodged in her chest."

Gabriel laughed again. "Is that how she killed herself? With the blade I gave you?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed in response. "If I were you... I would get to the morgue."


	19. Beginning

I decided that this is the last chapter, if the ending isn't what you expect, sorry :) But enjoy.

* * *

The morgue was dark, silent, and still, just the way they showed it in the movies. Seto Kaiba made his way through the morgue, it wasn't the first time he had been there, he doubted that it would be his last. He never expected that she would be the reason why he was there. He opened the doors, entering into the room that contained the remnants of the woman that he would love until the end of eternity. 

She still smelled the same, even in death. The man had left her body on the mortician's table, just like he said he would. Kaiba ran his fingers along the body bag, until he slowly unzipped it. She was still there. Her body had become pale, but somehow she had retained her beauty. He ran his hand along her cheek. The warmth that he remembered was no longer there. It was just a distant memory now. He ran his hand along her chest until his hand rested on the place where her heart was, but it did not beat. He wasn't sure what he had expected to find at the morgue, but this wasn't it. The blade still remainded in her chest.

Kaiba ran his hand along the hilt of the blade. In one quick motion, he had yanked the blade out of her body.

"I'm sorry Tea," he whispered.

Leaving the morgue was harder than he expected, but he managed to make his way back to limosine where Gabriel sat in wait. He handed the blade to him. "Our business is through."

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, you would have made a fine warrior, just like I predicted. Are you sure that you wouldn't reconsider joining the Crimson Blood?"

The door to the limosine was jerked open and a rush of cool air swept in. Kaiba stared at the open door, while Gabriel let out a low growl.

"What was that?" he hissed.

"I don't know."

Gabriel moved toward the open door cautiously, holding the blade tightly in his hand. There was a quick movement and Gabriel was thrust out of the limo. His body smashed into the wall then slid to the ground. He didn't move. He first saw a pair of legs before the seat that Gabriel had been sitting in was replaced by a woman with blue eyes and brown hair. She closed the limosine door and turned towards Kaiba. Her familiar scent filled the limosine.

"I'm not quite sure what it means," she stated, "to be a vampire, but I'm sure I could get used to it."

Kaiba smirked as he pulled Tea close to him. "How?"

She smiled, showing only a hint of fang. "If the blade is used on a vampire, it will kill the vampire, but if it is used on a human..." She motioned towards herself. "It changes that person into a vampire." She opened her mouth to talk again, but he smashed his lips against hers and in that moment, he knew without a doubt that when he said he'd love her for eternity he would.

He knocked on the window for the driver. "Go," he managed to say between kisses. He pulled Tea closer. "If you keep kissing me like that, eternity may not be long enough."


	20. Epilogue

Sorry for the wait. This reunion is for you.

* * *

In the dark night, the moon shone brightly like a beacon in the distance. It was moment like this that made the night so much more alluring the day, because in the darkness there were so many secrets, and so many things hidden. The night was full of surprises.

And she was one of them...

She had with more patience than she was used to, waited for three days. It was beginning to dawn on her how much time she actually had, so three days seemed like a blink of the eye. Her ears perked as she heard the gentle swoosh made when a person was walking at a rather inhuman pace. In the shadows she hid, something she was beginning to become accustomed to, so when he turned down the alleyway it was only so natural for her to step out into the moonlight so he could see her in all her glory.

In the light her eyes turned a deep aqua and her hair glistened. Just her silhouette alone made her appear to be like a goddess.

He didn't bother to hide his surprise and this caused her to smile.

"Nice to see you again, it's been nearly one hundred years. You haven't even aged a bit." She smiled at the humor in this comment. "I'm finally getting used to this, but I still wake up every morning expecting a grumble in my stomach and an urge for vanilla ice cream. I thought it would be easier, but i was wrong."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "What's the point in apologizing? The truth is, you've given me more than I could ever have hoped for, even though it wasn't your intention. And you're going to live with that: the neverending realization that you lost what you sought so desperately and she ended up happy without you. That's punishment enough." Inching closer, she leaned forward to look at him directly in the eyes. "You've changed, I can tell. Maybe you aren't who you were in the beginning, but you aren't who you were on the dock that day either."

He looked towards the ground.

"I hope that one day you will be the person I thought you were, and hopefully you'll find the soul mate that you wanted to me to be, but until that day..." She leaned in close and spoke, "Don't come anywhere near Domino City, because I won't stop him from torturing you until the end of time. I did it once, but that was just so I could warn you. Don't make the same mistake twice. Good bye Yugi."

Tea left him with those words, she may have eternity, but she still couldn't wait to be in the arms of the man she loved.

She stopped abruptly to look at the figure that waited for her in the middle of the street. He reached her in a few quick strides and wrapped an arm around her. "Couldn't wait for me to come home?"

"No, patience isn't one of my finer qualities."

Tea laughed. "Come on Seto, let's go home."


End file.
